


Unriddled

by KnottyCricket



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jonerys, Riddles, Romance, Sexual Politics, Westerosi Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyCricket/pseuds/KnottyCricket
Summary: Jon sends an emissary like Sansa proposed to Dragonstone. After much exchange, both parties decide to meet in White Harbor to negotiate the terms of their alliance. Dany would only offer the dragon glass on her island if he marries her.  Jon has no time to squabble, so he reluctantly agrees just because the disturbing reports he received a few days earlier claiming that tens of thousands of wights were spotted by some night's watch rangers.





	Unriddled

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue.
> 
>  
> 
> During the first bout of negotiation, Jon and Dany can't seem to agree on anything. Instead of the one hundred and fifty wagons of dragon glass they agreed upon, Dany brings only fifty, to ensure his compliance. Jon is vexed by her airs. To stoke the fires, Dany demands he bends the knee in addition to her marriage proposal. That sets off a noisy bicker between the two of them, until Davos intervenes and suggest they recess.
> 
> At recess, Tyrion informs her of the recent news, that Euron captured all her ships on Dragonstone. Dany goes mad with anger and wants to burn his fleet, but Tyrion strongly advises against it because Euron may have one of those scorpions on his ship. 
> 
> He tells her to be cooperative with Jon, so that he may lend her his ships so that they can move the dothraki to the north, otherwise they'd die from starvation or from attacks from Euron. And they need to ferry the unsullied back to safety as well lest they perish. She agrees.
> 
> On the other side, Davos is scolding Jon for hastily agreeing to wed the Targaryen girl because of the precarious situation he would be putting himself in. Jon's only response was more brooding and heavy breathing.
> 
> When they reconvened, Dany says she'll give him all the dragon glass wagons they agreed on if he helps transport her armies to the north. Jon consents but only if she commits her armies and dragons to the fight against the dead. An argument breaks out once more, until Tyrion intervenes. 
> 
> They settled for just her armies and debated on the number of men she was willing to offer to boost Jon's army. Dany offered five thousand men and that's just because she didn't believe the nonsense that he constantly spews about the army of the dead and the night king. Jon wants forty thousand out of her eighty thousand. Eventually, they settle for thirty thousand.
> 
> The Manderlys offer to house her and hers, but she politely declines, insisting she accompanies Jon to Winterfell. Jon is not very comfortable with the idea, because he informed no one she would be coming, not even Sansa. All he told Sansa was that he would be receiving some dragon glass at White Harbor compliments of the dragon queen's goodwill. 
> 
> They spend that night on White Harbor and that was where they begun to realize that they were both the superlative versions of attractive. The attraction grew rapidly with each passing moment.
> 
> Following their respective hands advice, they try to acquaint themselves until one day on the Kingsroad, when they acquainted in a different sort of way.

Jon muttered, protesting the ray of sunlight that nudged him towards full consciousness. He didn’t want to wake up. He was having the most delightful dream. He was in paradise, and Dany was his personal houri. Her delectable body was covered with an assortment of beige cravat the previous night, which kept separating provocatively every time she moved. The image of her arms opening to receive kisses from the Manderlys in appreciation, the day they met; and the flash of her dimple every time she smiled burned into his brain like scorched flooring.

 

He moved his head sideways as the discomfort from the sunlight became an actual pain. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and found himself inches from her.

 

Dreamily he stared at her sleep-relaxed face, his eyes lingering on the thickness of her eyebrows sitting politely on her pale forehead. They looked so enthralling. He wanted to kiss them. To explore their texture with his lips.

 

His eyes drifted lower, down to her soft mouth, and his breath shortened with longing. He wanted to rain kisses over her face. And after he had done that, he would turn his attention to her body. Last night had been…

 

Foolish! Incredibly foolish. Full awareness brought with it a wave of guilt so strong it totally extinguished his ardor.

What had he done!? How could he have lost control so much as to have made love to her?

 

A surge of self-disgust rolled through him making him fabulously feel faintly nauseous. Dany had thought she had made love to the man she was going to marry. And he’d taken advantage of her vulnerability to indulge his own lust. What kind of self-indulgent numbskull was he?

 

One who had no self-control where Dany was concerned – the answer was obvious. What wasn’t so obvious was what he was supposed to do now.

 

Jon took a deep breath trying to think, but he couldn’t seem to pull his thoughts together.

 

The heat from her warm body – her warm, perfumed, naked body – on the covered floor next to him destroyed any hope he might have had of rational thought. All he could do was feel. And react to that feeling. He winced as he felt his body hardening.

 

He had to leave soon. The thought surfaced through the maelstrom of his growing passion. He had to distance his upstanding member from Dany before he compounded things by stabbing her again with it.

 

Bracing his uncooperative muscles, he inched off the floor, trying not to wake her. He froze when she muttered at the loss of his warmth, and it was all he could do not to soothe her protest with his lips.

 

A cold sweat dampened his forehead as his guilt fought with his desire. Finally guilt gained the upper hand, and he was able to turn away. He needed to get dressed, he thought distractedly, looking around for the clothes he had been wearing. They were scattered haphazardly on the floor.

 

Being careful not to look at Dany for fear that his resolve would break and he wouldn’t want to go. Jon scrambled into his clothes and stealthily left the tent, feeling like a thief escaping someone’s farm settlement.

 

And in a moral sense he did wrong, he castigated himself. He’d made love to Dany under false pretenses. The fact that he hadn’t intentionally set out to do it didn’t excuse his behavior. He’d still done it. He could have stopped himself last night. He could have kissed her on her cheek, kept his hands from reaching down to her plump derriere and reaching up to her cushiony teats, and then gone to his room like an honorable man would have done.

 

No. he faced the distasteful fact. He couldn’t have stopped himself. The only thing that could have stopped him from making love to Dany would have been if she herself had said no. He hadn’t the strength to do it on his own. He’d wanted her far too much regardless of it just been a few days since they met.

 

Jon pushed back his rumpled hair in confusion. He didn’t understand his mindless reaction to Dany. He’d never lost control like that before.

 

Why he’d done it didn’t matter, he told himself. What mattered was what he was going to do about it.

 

Some of the guards outside her tent stared at him with such seriousness that it almost poofed him into the air. This king in the north just spent all of last night spearing their Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea like its nothing, when he should be on his knees cowering before her and her dragons, begging to keep his hide a little longer. 

 

He strode across the caravan of tents, not even noticing the young woman by the corner who eyed his wrinkled garb and unshaven face speculatively. When he entered his tent, he moved to pick up a towel and dried his sweaty face and walked down to where his makeshift table stood.

 

Smoothing the map on the table, he thought of what was he going to do. The question poked through Jon’s mind, causing pinpricks of pain. How was he going to tell Dany that she had made love to a geezer? 

 

He couldn’t, Jon realized. Telling her what he’d done would only make her angry, angry enough to put him in manacles if she was feeling kind; or worse, serve him up as dessert for her dragons. She might even begin to doubt her counsels, and that would be a disaster to her crusade in liberating all of Westeros from the tyrannical claws of Cersei, but that shouldn't matter to him since he's so focused on the night king.

 

No, relieving his conscience by confessing was out. His only real option was to keep his mouth shut and proceed with his newly formed plan to get her to break the betrothal herself, somehow. That way she need never know. His mind cringed at the thought of what she would think of his duplicity.

 

_____________

 

Loud neighing sounds clocked Dany from sleep, and she automatically reached out for a pillow to block her ears, but only encountered nothing but coverlets beneath her groping fingers. Confused, she opened her eyes and found she was lying on fur overlaid on the covered floor instead of her bed.

 

Why was she...? Jon! Memory flooded her and her gaze swept the floor and bed looking for him. To her disappointment he wasn’t there.

'Jon?' She mumbled.

No response.

After they were married she was going to have to convince him to wake her when he got up. A warmth at the idea of what they could do when he did, surged through her only to be extinguished by Missandei voice.

Its dawn! She finally realized and rose off the floor with a sheet wrapped round her.

 

‘Missandei?’ She called.

‘Your grace, did I get you out of bed?’

 

Dany yawned wildly as she recognized Missandei’s voice. Her eyes scanned round for him till she realized she was alone. Where was he? Clearly not still in the tent. Why had he left her like that? And, more importantly, why was she waking up on the floor? She tried to recall her actions yesterday and she was certain that she had been properly fucked, if the pains in her hips and core was any indication. After that, what happened next? Why didn’t they make it to the bed at least?

 

Unconsciously she closed her eyes, and a faint image of Jon’s taut features as he’d bent her over last night filled her mind. Her heart began to pound with slow, heavy thuds as she vaguely remembered the bright glow of sexual desire that swirled in his grey eyes.

 

Dany drew a shaky breath and opened her eyes. The feelings rioting through her faded away into nothingness as the sound of Jon’s heavy grunting played in her head. He had used her intensively for sure. He was so rough and full of stamina. The sounds of her yesterday’s memories soon started to fade with each passing moment when she remembered she was all alone, still covered in his mess and bites. How could she fall into an agony of loneliness merely by closing her eyes and remembering their lovemaking?

 

Remembering Missandei’s question, she called to her once more, ‘Missandei, are you still there?’

‘Yes, your grace.’ She swiftly responded.

Thoroughly feeling the claws of a slight head ache, Dany rubbed her forehead, and moved her tired legs.

‘Please come in.’ Dany finally permitted after she had slipped on a nightdress and settled herself on the bed.

Everything on the floor was a mess, even the air. ‘Good morning, your grace.’ Missandei greeted.

Dany managed a weak smile, till she furrowed when her stomach audibly grumbled.

‘I’ll get you something to eat right away.’ Missandei offered.

‘No. Not yet.’ She rubbed her temples.

‘Are you all right?

No. Dany bit back an urge to burst into self-pitying tears. She wasn’t all right. In fact, she had the disheartening feeling that she wasn’t going to be all right in a while.

‘My head hurts.’ Dany scrambled to sound. ‘But tell me about Lord Tyrion and the men, before you get that tincture of willow.’ She tossed.

Missandei launched into a monologue about Lord Tyrion’s ingenious efforts with the Reach, bringing them back under her banner and the progress with the food shipments coming from Essos with Illyrio’s assistance.

Some moments later Dany roused from the bed able to make the walk to where her wash-hand basin stood. ‘I need you to send a message to Ser Jorah. Tell him some ships are on their way to Dragonstone to ferry the dothraki to the north.’ Dany heaved a sigh before she continued. ‘Tell him, I am allies with the King in the North.’

Missandei’s face formed into worry. ‘Your grace?’ She called.

Dany turned to meet her gaze.

‘May I speak freely?’ 

Dany nodded weakly. 

‘Do you trust this Jon Snow?’

Dany dropped her gaze to the floor. ‘I don’t know.’ she answered almost in a whisper.

Missandei opened her mouth but no words came. She knew her queen’s expressions all too well. ‘Let me fetch you that tincture.’ 

Dany nodded.

 

As soon as she was gone, her mind began whirling in regret. She was really upset. She contemplated hating him for what he’d done. She should hate him, but she didn’t. She didn’t hate him because she had fallen in love with him. The realization struck her with the force of a blow, and Dany closed her eyes in instant negation of her appalling discovery.

 

She didn’t want to be in love. Not with Jon. Not with anyone. And certainly not now with the war still on. Being in love left her open to pain and betrayal; Mirri Maz Duur was a memory of that devastating feeling. 

 

And as if falling in love weren’t bad enough, now she's slept with him when she wasn’t even sure if Jon will push through with their marriage arrangement, in the face of the strong resistance she was sure would come when their betrothal goes public. She didn’t even know him well enough. How could she have slept with a man she’d known for only a few days? She had no idea.

 

Nor did she understand why Jon would have done such a cruel thing; taking her for the first time and leaving afterwards. He wasn’t a cruel man. Quite the contrary. He seemed like a man of his word. She remembered how Tyrion vouched for him and how his people respect him. Why would an honorable man behave so out of character?

 

A cold tendril of horror slithered down her spine as she suddenly remembered the first thing she’d said to him when he’d come to her tent last night. That she wanted him to educate her about the culture of the north and to regale her in the tales of the battles he's fought in.

 

Could Jon have come to her tent with the intention of fucking her into submission over his unchanging desire for her armies and dragons? The coldness spread, encircling her chest and playing havoc with her breathing.

 

Dany began to pace, unable to sit still under the humiliating thought. She didn’t even want to think about the scolding Tyrion would surely give her. All of her common sense fled the moment she laid eyes on Jon. Would he really dare trick a dragon? Surely, he must have heard tales of the battle of the Gold Road. But, wait! Jon’s influence extends over to the Vale as well, she can’t possibly be thinking of hurting him in anyway. She needs him, she argued with herself.

 

‘Idiot!’ She cursed herself. Uncertainly she gnawed on her bottom lip. Why did she give him her body in the first place? If this was all an act, a political move for him, why would he go as far as making love to her, if he is such the honorable man that people say he is? Because he is a man, she answered herself. She did offer herself after all, constantly finding excuses to spend more time in his company. What did she really expect?

 

Dany stared at the high stool, trying to remember how he’d reacted to their lovemaking. She couldn’t. Not precisely. Their lovemaking had been a confusing jumble of heat and excitement and pleasure, and she found it impossible to sort out the experience. The only thing she was sure of was that if Jon had been faking his reaction to her, he was a good actor.

 

Dany crouched to recover the coverlets on the floor as she tried to decide what she should do. Confront him and demand an explanation?

 

No! She instinctively rejected the idea. If she did that, Jon would probably apologize and avoid her all through. A dark, clammy cloud of fear oozed through her, making her feel faint. She couldn’t risk Jon avoiding her like a plague, because he would certainly continue to drown in that feeling even if they married. Regardless, she is the dragon queen and she mustn’t show any sign of weakness. Besides, she doesn’t need the man, she just needs what he has, right?

 

Anyways, last night would be the last time he ever buries himself inside her again, she vowed. No more girlish behaviors around him, Dany resolved as she baptized her face with water.


End file.
